dramafandomcom-20200222-history
They Kiss Again
They Kiss Again (惡作劇2吻; È Zuò Jù Èr Wěn) is a 2007 Taiwanese television series starring Joe Cheng, Ariel Lin, Jiro Wang and Danson Tang. It is the sequel to It Started with a Kiss which is based on the Japanese manga]] series Itazura na Kiss (イタズラなKiss, Mischievous Kiss) written by Kaoru Tada. It was produced by Comic International Productions and directed by Chu Yu-ning. It started filming 26 March 2007 and wrapped 19 January 2008. It was first broadcast in Taiwan on free-to-air China Television (CTV) from 16 December 2007 to 27 April 2008, every Sunday at 22:00 to 23:30 and cable TV Gala Television (GTV) Variety Show/CH 28 on 22 December 2007 to 3 May 2008, every Saturday at 21:30 to 23:00. It is the third live-action television adaptation following the Japanese adaptation also titled Itazura na Kiss, its prequel It Started with a Kiss in 2005 and followed by a South Korean adaptation Playful Kiss in 2010 broadcast on MBC. Synopsis It Started with a Kiss ended with odd couple Zhi Shu (Joe Cheng) and Xiang Qin (Ariel Lin) getting married in characteristically comical fashion, and the sequel picks up the story with their honeymoon and married life. Xiang Qin is as ham-fisted as ever, creating many funny situations as she learns the ropes of being a wife and tries hard to become a good nurse and work alongside her genius husband. Aspiring doctor Zhi Shu meets some obstacles at school when he encounters both academic and romantic rivals who are determined to over-rule him. As Zhi Shu and Xiang Qin struggle with their professional ambitions, they also struggle with their personal relationship. Many times, Zhi Shu's coldness and harshness drives Xiang Qin to tears and she tries to run away. Zhi Shu learns to understand and deal with his jealousy when Xiang Qin's nursing fellow student Yang Qi Tai (Figaro Ceng) becomes too close. He also tries to push Xiang Qin to higher ambition and independence. Zhi Shu soon learns to love Xiang Qin and forgive her bumbling ways, and Xiang Qin tries harder to become a better wife and nurse to her husband. Zhi Shu and Xiang Qin are not the only ones having problems with their relationship. Xiang Qin's childhood friend Ah Jin (Jiro Wang) deals with the unwelcome affections of Christine (Larisa Bakurova), an English exchange student who latches onto him against his will. Xiang Qin's friend, Chun Mei (Petty Yang), gets pregnant by her boyfriend, Ah Bu (Aaron Yan), but his wealthy, highbrow mother is desperate to keep them apart. Zhi Shu's younger brother Yu Shu (Zhang Bo Han) deals with his own first love and their story remarkably resembles that of Zhi Shu and Xiang Qin. Cast Main Characters= *Ariel Lin as Yuan Xiang Qin *Joe Cheng as Jiang Zhi Shu |-| Supporting Characters= *Aaron Yan as Ah Bu *Bernice Tsai as Luo Zhi Yi *Summer Meng as Lin Hao Mei *Lier Lin as Xu Qiu Xian *Larisa Bakurova as Christine *Petty Yang as Lin Chun Mei *Chiago Liu as Liu Ya Nong *De Kang Chu as Sun Xi Heng *Cyndi Chao as Jiang Zhao Zi *Gu Xuan Chun as Ah Qiao *Jiro Wang as Ah Jin *Danson Tang as Ou Yang Gan "Gan Gan" *Tiffany Hsu as Pei Zi Yu *Figaro Tseng as Yang Qi Tai *Jie Kai Xiu as Zhou Chuan Jin *Senda Aisa as Mary *Action Tang as Yuan You Cai *Jason Wang as Wang Hao Qian |-| Guest Roles= *Nian Xian Ma as Du Shi Sen *Prince Chiu as Ah Nuo *Joelle Lu as Jun Ya's mother Soundtrack Main Article: They Kiss Again OST Episodes International broadcast The Philippines broadcast the series on ABS-CBN starting July 29, 2008. It was awarded by the 2009 USTv Student's Choice Award for "Best Foreign Soap Opera". The names were changed to English as follows: In Thailand, it aired on Channel 3 on Saturday to Sunday at 01:00 a.m and 0:30a.m., from February 20, 2011. and re-run on Channel 3 on Saturday to Sunday at 3:45p.m., beginning September 5, 2015. Awards and nominations Trivia Gallery They Kiss Again.png|Official Poster References Category:TWDrama Category:TWDrama2007 Category:TWDrama2008 Category:CTV Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:They Kiss Again